Waiting
by Beckyhelene
Summary: Take's place after Mystic Fate Mystic Force finale. I won't give a summary since that might give away something about the episode to those who haven't seen it yet.


Note: This takes place after the Mystic Force finale, so if you haven't seen it yet and would rather not be spoiled, turn back now.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers and all characters therein belong to Disney.

Summary: It's been two weeks since Nick left with Udonna and Leanbow to see his adopted parents and no one's heard from him. Madison begins to wonder if he really is coming back.

This fic is in response to the Power Ranger Romantics Clan's November Fanfic Challenge over at needed to be used (at least 3 if not all): Cloud, Electric, Rain, Fire, Monitor, Desperate

Line of dialogue needed to be used: "You do realize you're the devil, right?"

-----

Madison sat on her bed, Nick's baby blanket folded on her lab as she picked at it gently.

"Why do you think he hasn't called?" Madison asked. Vida looked at her sister from her spot on her own bed across the room. She sighed. It had been the same question Madison had asked for the last few days. "Do you think he met someone?"

"Met someone?" Vida asked. "How? He's with his parents. I really don't think he's had time to meet any new people or anything," Vida said. "He's probably busy. I mean, you said he said he was going to see his adoptive parents and tell them everything, right?" Madison nodded. "Well, that could take a while."

"What's so time consuming? 'Mom, dad, I found my real parents, by the way, I'm a power ranger and my parents are these powerful wizards. Well, I better get back to Briarwood, see ya'," Madison said. Vida laughed.

"Come on now, you know its not going to be that easy," she said. Madison sighed and laid back in bed, clutching the red blanket to herself. "Let's get some sleep. Maybe Nick will call tomorrow," Vida said, giving her sister some hope. Madison sighed again.

"Yeah, probably to give me an address where to ship this to, since he won't be coming back," Madison grumbled.

"Don't say that," Vida said. Vida closed her eyes, knowing that whatever she said would be in vain. Nothing she offered would remove the dark cloud over Madison's head.

----

The next day at Rockporium, the store wasn't as full as it had been the last few days due to an unexpected thunderstorm that had hit Briarwood. Not many people where itching to brave the pouring rain to go to Rockporium, but that didn't mean the store was completely deserted either. Chip was off helping some of the magical creatures that Toby had recently hired. They were still trying to get the hang of working at the store. Xander was working his charms on some of the few female customers, regaling them with his ranger stories, which seemed to end with him saving the day. Leelee was restocking shelves and Phineas was ringing up customers, while occasionally casting a amorous look at his lady love. The two Rocca sisters entered the store, ready to begin their shift. Well, one was ready to start her shift, the other, Madison, looked more like she was ready to curl up with a big tub of ice cream and have herself a good cry. Vida gently shook the umbrella she and Madison had used before placing it by the door so as not to drip all over the store.

"Man, it's really pouring out there," she said.

"Hmm," Madison said numbly. "I'll go clock us in," she said as she made her way to the backroom of the store. Vida nodded and watched her sister leave. Vida ruffled her slightly damp hair and made her way to her turntables, which were currently occupied by Matoombo.

"Hello, Vida," he said, as he spun the records. Vida smiled at the sight of her friend enjoying himself.

"Hey Matoombo," she smiled. "Wow, you're on fire today, buddy". Matoombo laughed a bit, feeling a little giddy at the praise as he returned his attention back to the music. Vida decided to find something else to do since Matoombo seemed to be having a good time working on the music. She walked over to Leelee. "Hey, need some help?"

"Sure," Leelee said. She moved the box of cds that was by her leg to the other side of her so it was situated by herself and Vida. "So, how's your sister doing?" She asked. Vida sighed and shrugged. It was no secret to everyone that Madison was missing Nick severely. It had gotten to a point where they were afraid to even mention his name in her presence for fear that Madison might become even sadder. Back over behind the register counter, the phone rang. Phineas quickly reached over and picked the cordless phone up from the cradle, answering the call.

"Thank you for calling The Rockporium, home of the rocking-est music in Briarwood," said, reciting the greeting the others had taught him. "This is Phineas, resident Troblin, how may I help you?"

"Phineas?" Came a familiar voice. "Hey, man,"

"Nick!" Phineas said excitedly. This got the others attention. Vida, Chip, Leelee and Xander quickly crowded around the counter. "How ya doing? When ya coming back? Do ya miss me?" Phineas asked.

"Phineas, Honey muffin, what's he saying?" Leelee asked.

"Aw," Phineas said, covering the mouthpiece and addressing the others. "He misses me,"

"Gimmie that," Xander said, rolling his eyes as he took the phone away from Phineas. "Nick?" He asked.

"Hey, Xander," Nick said, a laughing tone in his voice. "What's going on over there?"

"Oh nothing, just the usual craziness," Xander replied. Madison opened the door from the backroom and came back to the front of the store to see everyone crowding around the phone. "So, how are you?" She heard Xander ask. She walked over to the others and stood by Leelee and Vida.

"What's going on?" She asked. Vida and Leelee quickly turned to her.

"It's Nick," Leelee said excitedly. Madison's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I'm all right," Nick said over the phone. "How about you guys?"

"Oh, we're all right," he said.

"Great. So, uh, Xander……Is Maddie there?" Nick asked. Xander smirked, catching sight of Madison standing by Vida and Leelee.

"Maddie?" He asked, causing Madison's to perk up a bit. "I'm not sure," he said. "Hey guys, is Maddie here?"

"Is he asking for me?" Madison asked, walking over to Xander.

"I really don't know where she is," Xander teased.

"Xander, give me the phone," Madison said.

"Maybe she's not here yet…." Xander went on.

"Xander!" Madison exclaimed, making a desperate grab for the phone, which Xander avoided. "Xander, give me the phone!"

"OW!" Xander yelled as he felt Madison kick him in the shin. He leaned against the counter. "You kicked me," he said, shocked that Madison would do such a thing. "No, Nick, I don't think she's here," Xander said over the phone, glaring at Madison. "OW!" He yelled again when he felt Madison stomp hard on his foot, causing him to stumble backwards. Chip grabbed onto Xander to keep him from falling while Madison snatched the phone from him. Madison took a deep breath and gingerly put the phone to her ear. She paused, unsure if she was willing to have the others overhear her conversation with him, fearing the worst. Madison cleared her throat and stepped around the others as she walked back to the backroom, shutting the door. Vida glared at Xander.

"You do realize you're the devil, right?" Vida asked. Xander smirked.

"Hey, the horns are just there to hold up the halo," he said. Vida rolled her eyes.

---

Madison shut the door to the backroom and slowly brought the phone to her ear.

"Nick?"

"Hey," Nick said. "Did you just kick Xander?" Nick asked, astonished.

"What? No, of course not. That was just Xander being Xander.." Madison said, giving a nervous laugh.

"Oh," Nick said.

"So, uh…how are you?" She asked.

"I'm all right," he said. "How about you?" He asked. _Miserable,_ she thought to herself.

"Same," she replied. "So….uh…" she cleared her throat nervously. "Did you see your adoptive parents yet?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Oh? How'd that go?"

"All right," he said. "They were surprisingly okay with everything,"

"Really?" Madison asked. "That's great. I'm really happy for you,"

"Thanks. They're even thinking about buying a vacation house in Briarwood so they have somewhere to stay when they come to visit."

"Oh," Madison paused as she replayed what he just said. "So….you're coming back?" She asked, a smile forming on her lips. She bit her lip, trying to not make it seem she was too excited.

"Yeah," he said. Madison closed her eyes and leaned against the door, feeling like she was on cloud nine.

"That's great," she said. "Everyone really misses you," she said.

"Do you?" He asked.

"Do I what?" Madison asked.

"Miss me?" He asked. Madison gulped softly.

"Uh…….maybe.." she said.

"Maybe?" Nick asked, a mock offended tone in his voice. "Just maybe? Huh, so what do I have to do to get a definite answer?"

"I don't know," Madison said. "Do you miss me?" Madison asked. There was a pause on the other end of the line. A pause that filled Madison with a feeling of dread.

"More than anything," he responded, his voice practically husky. His tone filled Madison with an excited jolt, as if she had just stuck her fingers in an electric socket.

"O…Oh?" She stammered. "So…When will you be back?" She asked.

"You didn't answer my question," Nick stated. "Do you miss me?" He asked. Madison smiled widely.

"Of course I do," she said. The two fell into a sort of comfortable silence, letting each others words marinate in their minds. "So, uh," she asked, her voice a mixture of nervousness and excitement. "When do I get to see you again?" She asked.

"That depends," he said.

"Depends on what?" Madison asked.

"On how fast you can get this door open," she heard Nick said, but instead of coming from the phone, she heard it from right outside the door.

"What?" Madison asked. She quickly stepped away from the door and opened it. There, right by the door, stood Nick, dripping from head to toe, holding a cell phone. "Nick?" She asked breathlessly, not believing her eyes. Vida, Chip, Xander, Leelee and Phineas all stood behind him, watching the scene play out. He simply smiled at her. The phone dropped from Madison's limp fingers before her face broke out into a huge excited grin and she launched herself into his arms, wrapping her own arms around his neck. Nick laughed lightly and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close.

"You're back," Madison whispered happily, laying her chin on his shoulder.

"I'm back," Nick replied.

"You're really, really back," she said. "…….And you're really, really wet," she said, feeling the rain soak onto her clothes. Nick laughed.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said. Madison giggled gently but showed no intention of letting him go. After a while, Nick lowered her onto her feet. Madison looked up at him. She blinked and looked at the others over his shoulder.

"Did you guys know…" She asked, thinking they had been in on it.

"We knew nothing," Chip said. Madison looked back at Nick.

"Uhm, there's some towels in the backroom…" she said. She stepped back and took his hand in his, leading him back inside the room, shutting the door. "Here, sit down, I'll go find-" she said as she let him to one of the chairs in the backroom and went to look for the intended items. Nick sat down but kept hold on her hand, preventing her from walking away. Madison turned back to him. He stared up at her with a warm smile on his lips, which did an excellent job at melting Madison's heart.

"The towels can wait," he said. He gently pulled her down so she was sitting across his lap.

"Yeah, the towels can wait," she said, staring into his eyes.

END


End file.
